


Chopsticks

by living_in_a_small_world



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I mean you sit on his lap and he goes all sexy 0-100 real quick, M/M, Sushi, cute nicknames, hanzo fluff, it's a bit suggestive, it's pretty suggestive, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_a_small_world/pseuds/living_in_a_small_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo teaches you to use chopsticks and he presents a challenge for you... Really it's just Hanzo fluff so have fun ((also it's gender neutral so enjoy)) ((it's also on my tumblr, just a heads up))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks

“Very close but move your middle finger so the stick lays between your thumb and index finger,” Hanzo said while poking at your fingers with his own chopsticks.

You huffed and readjusted your position for what felt like the millionth time. “How about this?” Shifting your middle finger like your boyfriend instructed and moved the chopstick to rest in-between your pointer finger and thumb. 

Hanzo hummed softly in approval and handed over the second chopstick, “Now grip this one with your index finger and thumb. Like this,” Hanzo’s breath fanned over your neck while demonstrated on himself, making a small blush cross your cheeks. Giving a small nod, you followed his steps carefully to avoid another slip up.

To say this was stressful was an understatement. Your boyfriend was trying to teach you the proper way to hold and eat with chopsticks for a nonembarrassing dinner out. But no matter what you tried, the bamboo sticks would slip and fall on the table with a defeated snap. It was like the world was trying to prevent you from learning this simple skill.

His unwavering gaze didn’t help either. You felt his eyes bore holes into the back of your neck for the past few minutes and you wanted nothing more than to squirm away and hide under a blanket. 

You were so lucky to have a patient man with you because if anyone else tried to teach you, they would give up after the first few seconds. However, Hanzo was different. He vowed to help you learn how to use chopsticks and he wasn’t going to give up anytime soon despite your protesting. That was one of the many things you loved about him. 

“Now what?” You asked, unconsciously snuggling your back into his chest. He’s been encasing you in a bear hug since the second you picked up the cursed bamboo sticks. You were initially surprised when he sat down and motioned for you to sit on his lap since he normally was a man of personal space. Accepting his invitation was a no brainer because it might take him days to work up the courage to let you do this again.

So here you are, struggling with chopsticks while your boyfriend held you, his head on your shoulder and his beard tickling your neck. 

He twiddled his native utensils around his fingers in thought and you heard him grunt softly. "That is all. Now you need to practice picking up food," Hanzo slid a plate of sushi in front of you and tapped the china unconsciously. 

"Okay, that's not so hard," you say with confidence while slowly edging your chopsticks over to the rolled fish. Opening your chopsticks cautiously to take a sushi roll in your grasp, you felt Hanzo's breath quicken for a second against your skin making you lose focus. 

No matter, you shook your head while trying to keep a clear mind and clamped down on the sushi. Picking it up in amazement, your eyes widened to the size of saucers and you turned to look at Hanzo in amazement.

Hanzo's mouth opened while he ogled at your accomplishment and blinked several times. Was this a mirage? Did his partner just pick something up using the utensils they've been competing with for the past forever?

"Hanzo! I- Oh my God- I finally got the hang of it! I can use chopsticks, Hanzo!" Your voice wavered with excitement and you waved the sushi around in front of his face. "Look what I did! Aren't you proud?" 

Nearly dropping the sushi in your rush of exhilaration, you both scrambled to make sure it didn't fall and ruin the moment. And as if the occasion couldn't get any better, you heard your boyfriend laugh. A genuine laugh. 

Craning your neck to face Hanzo, you caught yourself completely off guard at the most relaxed expression on his face. Never have you seen him so carefree and happy. It was like he was a whole new man.

"You did it!" Hanzo said breaking you out of your daze. "I am so proud of you, my love. You learn so quickly," he scooped you up and flipped you around so you continued to sit on his lap but now gaze at his face as opposed to the table. 

"However," Hanzo's demeanor suddenly changed from carefree to serious. "What? What's wrong?" You asked, worried you did something wrong.

You saw his eyes trail from the sushi in your chopsticks to your mouth and he gave you a small smirk. "If you can manage to feed me that piece and the others on the plate without dropping any, I will give you a prize."

"A prize?" You repeated.

"That is correct," Hanzo confirmed. 

Without a second thought, you accepted the challenge and started it off by leading the rolled fish to Hanzo's lips. He made direct eye contact with you as he opened his mouth and took the sashimi onto his tongue.

Hanzo stuck the sushi into his cheek and bit down, never letting his eyes stray from yours. A warm blush coated your cheeks for the second time and you couldn't bring yourself to dislike the change in attitude. 

Watching the food travel down his throat, you blush deepened and wanting to switch your object of interest, you reached back to the table and brought around the rest of the sushi.

One after another, your arm to shake in your blind, nervous state. I mean, inexperience was a factor too but you were just really nervous. What if you dropped the sushi on Hanzo's lap and he laughed at you? He would never laugh at someone's misfortune right? He's not that cruel right? Right?!

"Any day, my cherry blossom," Hanzo's voice snapped you out of your trance and you plucked the last piece of sashimi from the dish. Your hand trembled as you raised the food to his lips and waited for Hanzo to open his mouth.

However, his lips remained sealed and refused to move despite your attempts to open them. You swore you heard the familiar deep rumble of his chuckling as you huffed in frustration and continued to push the sushi against his soft lips. "Hanzooo," You whined when he didn't comply, "Just eat the stupid sushi dangit."

Sitting back, you tried to conjure up a plan to have your boyfriend eat the food so you could win. Suddenly, the perfect idea popped into your head and you grinned widely. There was no way Hanzo would like this but if he was going to play dirty, then so were you.

"Alright Hanzo, I propose a sudden death match," you exclaimed with smugness and confidence radiating off you.

Hanzo's dark eyebrow perked in interest and he nodded for you continue. 

Smiling, you waved the fate of the game in your chopsticks and placed your free hand on his shoulder. "If I can't get this piece in your mouth in three tries then you win the challenge." Hanzo nodded in approval and grinned at you. There was no way you were going to open his mouth in three tries. 

"I'm warning you, babe. You might not like me after this," and with a giggle and you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his in a cute kiss. Hanzo immediately responded and his eyelids fluttered into a thin line as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around your waist. 

As things escalated, he didn't think too much of the kiss, besides the growing blush on his cheeks. However, when he felt something besides your lips force its way into his mouth, he took a second to think of what it could be. It sure wasn't your tongue, he knew that texture almost too well. So when he finally figured what the mysterious object could be, he drew back and stared at you in disbelief. 

"Looks like I won, Hanzo." You giggled and scratched the back of your neck.

"You tricked me," Hanzo whispered after swallowing the sushi. 

"So what's my prize?" 

EXTRA:

"It was going to be a kiss but after that, I don't know if that's the only prize you'll get..."

"So, two kisses?"

"Even better."

"Three kisses?!"

"There will probably more than just three kisses, my love."

.  
.  
.

"Four??!!"


End file.
